vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos)
Summary Cthulhu is an alien entity created by writer H. P. Lovecraft and first introduced in the short story "The Call of Cthulhu". He considered a Great Old One within the pantheon of Lovecraftian cosmic entities. While the Great Old Ones are not truly all-powerful gods as the Outer Gods are, they are nonetheless terrifying and godlike in mortal eyes. Cthulhu and his kin arrived on earth billions of years ago, searching for a new home after leaving the green binary star Xoth. However, the planet had already been claimed by a species known as the Elder Things, leading to a war between Cthulhu's Star Spawn and the Elder Things' Shoggoth monstrosities. Eventually, an uneasy peace was reached and the two factions each claimed their own half of the world. During this time, Cthulhu constructed the city of R'lyeh, a place composed of structures so complex, the human mind would be unable to fathom them. However, a change in the stars caused Cthulhu to fall into a deep slumber, his city and the majority of his race sinking to the bottom of the ocean with environmental changes. Though the Elder Things' only adversaries had vanished, their victory was cut short when the Shoggoth slaves gained sentience, rebelling and destroying them. With the masters of the old world gone, life evolved from the Elder Things' left over experiments, and the war was forgotten with time. However, Cthulhu still lies dormant at the bottom of the sea, immune to the changing of the universe. Cults devoted to him can still be found at the darkest corners of the earth, whispering dark blasphemies that one day, when the stars are right, the sunken city will rise and its lord shall return to claim what is his. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Cthulhu, High Priest of the Great Old Ones, The Great Dreamer, The Sleeper of R'lyeh Origin: '''Cthulhu Mythos '''Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, at least billions of years (Arrived on earth before even single-celled organisms existed) Classification: Great Old One, Alien Deity Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly), True Flight, Telepathy, Dream Manipulation, Magic, some degree of Reality Manipulation (it created a city out of nowhere, and in that city reality is warped) Attack Potency: Unknown (Implied to have destroyed stars before coming to earth. "I learned whence Cthulhu first came, and why the great temporary stars of history had flared forth.") Speed: At least Superhuman, likely far higher travel speed (He and his kin flew to earth from Xoth, a distant binary star) Lifting Strength: At least Class T due its sheer size (He is as tall as a mountain) Striking Strength: At least Class PJ due its sheer size (He is as tall as a mountain) Durability: Unknown because he was never fully harmed. Before coming to earth, he lived inside of a binary star. Its immortality and regeneration make it incredibly hard to kill. It should also be noted that Cthulhu and the other Great Old Ones are apparently not made of matter, but something else entirely. Thus, it can be assumed any damage to their physical forms is purely superficial. However, in the original mythos, Cthulhu is regarded as one of the lesser Great Old Ones. Stamina: Godlike Range: At least Planetary (Cthulhu can mentally interact with anyone on the planet), apparently Universal when not hindered (The Great Old Ones were said to know and influence all that happened in the universe before they were sealed away/began to slumber) Standard Equipment: None, though he does have an army of Star Spawn at his disposal. Star Spawn apparently appear to look similar in appearance to Cthulhu himself, albeit smaller to varying degrees. Their capabilities are unknown, though they did wage war with the incredibly advanced Elder Things billions of years ago. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (According to Old Castro, Cthulhu and the other Great Old Ones know all that is occurring in the universe due to being able to telepathically communicate with and control any sentient beings, regardless of location. However, from his sunken city, Cthulhu's reach is restricted by some "primal mystery" in the waters, allowing him only to know everything that is transpiring on earth.) Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Telepathy:' Cthulhu has massive telepathic abilities that enable him to speak to individuals or groups of beings whether in their subconscious or conscious mind, this also enables him to devastate minds of mortals, though he may be able to apply this to immortal creatures. *'Mindmash:' When mortals look at Cthulhu, they will go insane. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cthulhu Mythos Category:Book Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Monsters Category:Psychics Category:Immortals Category:Evil Characters Category:Unknown Tier